darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Sorcerer Navlaan
Royal Sorcerer Navlaan is a character, merchant and possible invader in Dark Souls II. He's voiced by Blake Ritson, who also voiced Griggs in Dark Souls and Hawkwood in Dark Souls III. Location Navlaan can be found on the first floor of within Aldia's mansion at Aldia's Keep. He is found behind the staircase after taking a right. Description Navlaan appears to be a kind young man suffering from possession by a malevolent entity, as he speaks in a gentle and timid voice to a human player and an evil, malicious voice to a hollowed player and refers to himself in the plural. His light persona also asks the player explicitly not to release him. The messages before the switch on the first floor warning the player to pull back, seem to refer to Navlaan and his dangerous dual nature. Lore A royal sorcerer was working on a research to devise powerful spells, hoping to bring new forms of magic to the world. However, something went wrong during the experiments, causing the creation of a malevolent entity who possessed the young sorcerer, causing him to develop a split personality. Said entity calls itself Navlaan. One day, Navlaan took full control of the sorcerer's psyche and went on a murder spree. After the "good side" of the sorcerer woke up, he discovered all the murders that Navlaan had committed. Terrified for such acts and feeling partially responsible for what had transpired, the sorcerer sealed himself and Navlaan away behind a magic barrier. The description for the hexes Scraps of Life and Darkstorm, states that Navlaan and his entire village were executed for fear of necromancy. Therefore, it is possible that either the malevolent entity is the spirit of Navlaan himself or the entity is a separate being that simply adopted the name of Navlaan. Assassination quest If the player speaks to Navlaan while hollow and before releasing him, he will ask the player to return bounties from four characters in exchange for rewards. The items from the bounties will not be taken out of the player's inventory upon presenting them to Navlaan. Completing all bounties will reward the player with the Chaos Set. Tricking Navlaan All four characters can be spared by obtaining their item through different methods, the following are how each item is acquired without murdering the character: *The Ladder Miniature can also be purchased from Gilligan for 7,999 souls. *Cale will reward the player with his entire set for fully lighting the map in Majula's manor house. The player will need to kill certain bosses and light all primal bonfires; then, after exhausting Cale's dialogue he will give his armor set to the player. *Felkin will give the player his staff for reaching 20 Intelligence and Faith. It can also be obtained from a Mimic outside of Aldia's Keep (unless one is playing Scholar of the First Sin). *The Herald will give the Aged Feather to the player upon speaking with her at the Dragon Aerie. Releasing Navlaan Navlaan can be freed by throwing a lever located on the opposite side of the room he's found at. Doing this will end his assassination quests and allow a dark spirit version of him to occasionally invade while human, each yielding a Human Effigy upon defeat. If he is spoken to while Hollow now, he'll tell the player he's going to travel around the world, implying he'll continue murdering people indiscriminately throughout his journeys. If he is spoken to while human, his light persona will sell items. Killing his human form at Aldia's Keep will prevent any further invasions from his dark spirit form. Invasions If Navlaan is released, he will invade the player in the following locations: *Forest of Fallen Giants: At the Place Unbeknownst bonfire, after the player has defeated the Giant Lord. *Brightstone Cove Tseldora: At the entrance of Duke Tseldora's manor (on the bridge over the crystals). *The Gutter: In the platform near to the room where the Havel's Set is found. *Drangleic Castle: At Nashandra's throne room. *Aldia's Keep: In the corridor where an ogre breaks a wall for the second time, right before the Guardian Dragon's arena. *Dragon Aerie: In the hanging bridge located between the nest of the third Guardian Dragon and the entrance to the Dragon Shrine. Character information Wares 100px | 3,600 | Astrologist's Robe | Astrologist's Robe.png 100px | 6,000 | Astrologist's Gauntlets | Astrologist's Gauntlets.png 100px | 4,200 | Astrologist's Bottoms | Astrologist's Bottoms.png 100px | 4,800 | Black Witch Hat | Black Witch Hat.png 100px | 7,200 | Black Witch Robe | Black Witch Robe.png 100px | 7,700 | Black Witch Gloves | Black Witch Gloves.png 100px | 5,600 | Black Witch Trousers | Black Witch Trousers.png 100px | 6,500 }}|Sorceries = Great Magic Weapon | Great Magic Weapon II.png | 6,000 | Strong Magic Shield (Dark Souls II) Strong Magic Shield | Strong Magic Shield II.png |6,300 }}|Rings = Thunder Quartz Ring+2 | Ring Thunder Quartz Ring.png | 8,400 }}|Ammunition = |Items = }} *Will only sell to human player after freeing him. Will sell to a hollow players while still captive if all four assassination quests are completed. Health and souls | 2,200 | 4,400 | Dark Spirit | | | 4,500 | 9,000 }} Drops 150px | Guaranteed |Awestone | Awestone.png | Dark SpiritOnly if the player is member of the Company of Champions covenant. }} Trivia *Navlaan is able to cast hexes without use of a chime or staff. *Navlaan draws similarities to two characters from previous Souls games: the first one is Mephistopheles from Demon's Souls, as both characters have similar assassination quests. The second one is Kirk, Knight of Thorns from ''Dark Souls, ''who also invades the player three times during the game. *He has blue skin, similar to the Fenito, like Grave Warden Agdayne. It is, however, unknown whether the sorcerer is actually a Fenito or if the blueish skin is a side effect of Navlaan's possession. *The title "royal sorcerer" implies that the sorcerer previously worked either for Drangleic's Royal Court or for Lord Aldia (since he's found in Aldia's Keep). Gallery Royal Sorcerer Navlaan - 01.png Royal Sorcerer Navlaan - 03.png Footnotes pl:Królewski czarodziej Navlaan Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Dark Spirits Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants